The First Twelve
by Narev
Summary: Rated for Violent scenes. Poems about all twelve ghosts! Very funny. Dark humor kinda thing. Rand R please!
1. Default Chapter

Silence mortals, Listen well  
Listen to the tale I am about to tell  
It may be brutal, it may be sad  
but once you hear it youll be glad  
Silence mortals, Listen well  
Listen to the tale I am about to tell  
About twelve ghosts, each with a story  
that will keep them in golden glory  
Twelve ghosts, that died  
They died and of course their families cried  
That died that died, That met such a violent end  
that the rules of ghosts would now forever bend  
They would be able to cause pain  
Able to smash, but nothing would they gain  
Silence mortals, Listen well  
Listen to the tale I am about to tell  
The First ghost is Called The First Born Son  
who died a death so wonderful and fun  
Playing with his friend, Indians and Cowboys  
He was the little cowboy, with a little wodden gun and other toys  
"Your always the cowboy!" His friend did cry  
"Not always Not always!" He said covering his Lie  
"Fine! I dont care any way!"  
But a small plot began to grow, Oh how the first born son would pay!  
When the child was turned,  
And his friends hatred burned  
The first born son was wavng at his mother,  
unaware of the person his friend had changed into, the other  
The friend had picked up an arrow, Put it in his bow  
And then a scary thing happened, you must know, that a little smirk had  
bugun to show  
The arrow flew swift and sure  
and it hit The first bornes head, and through his brain it when so there  
was no cure  
after a while the friend came back to his senses,  
he saw what he had done and you could only imagine what he had to face...  
the cansiquences  
So theres the story of the first borne son  
who died a death so wonderful and fun...  
First ghost down eleven more to go  
The second ghost died a terrible death and has been named the Torso  
A young man was hich hiking one night  
and was picked up by a trucker fright  
"Hey sir, Need a lift?" Asked the trucking man  
"Oh that would be nice." Not knowing the end of his day had began  
"Where you headed, sir?"  
"No where in particular."  
"So you would mind if I made a little stop?" Our friend the Torso Shook his  
head  
Still unkowing that would be the first thing he shed.  
They stoped at the side of the road where all was dark and very cold  
"Hey man hurry up!" Said the Torso, not feeling so bold.  
"Come look at this, sir! Amazing, its true!"  
So The torso jumped out of the truck and came over to his friend of new.  
He was kneeling in the grass in his hand was a big sharp axe  
The Torso jerked back but the trucker said "Dont worry! Relax!"  
The trucker swung around, the axe in hand, and it was aimed at the torsos  
head  
The axe hit home and on the Torso's flesh it had been fed.  
The trucker fright scattered the body in the forest on the dark cold night  
On that dark cold night the Torso was scattered  
And his famlies heart OH how it was battered  
And so ends this gleeful story when the trucker fright  
drove away, down the road, and into the night.  
Already to three? Well your stomach is stronger then what I thought  
But our third little story will make your heart smart and rot  
Here we go Off to the Bound Womans fate  
With her her boy friend she did stay late  
He bought her dinner and a movie too  
And she cared for this man, even though their love was new.  
But later that night his true colours would show  
"C'mon I bought you dinner!" Oh how could he stoop so low?  
'But I dont want to! Stop it your hurting me!"  
But I dont think he cared, As he through away the door key.  
And he bound her up until her hands were stiff behind her back  
And air her lungs did lack  
He didnt care he countinued to tie the nots tighter  
Until she was no longer a fighter.  
Then he relized he had killed her.  
And ran away until the police woulnd find him he was sure.  
Our lady was hung in her closet bound tight  
Ah how better could love be, how more right?  
She thought it was meant to be?  
Written in the stars, how could she know that for true love her life would  
be the fee.  
Ah fourth ghost, Who dosnt know of her?  
Who does no know of the Withered lover,  
Who could miss her story? How on her husband birthday their was a fire  
And all got out of the house... Oh god Im such a liar!  
She couldnt get out of the burning house  
Trapped in the paws of the flames like a little mouse  
She was found, barely alive,  
And taken to St. Lukes Hospital. She was ther for an hour or five  
Moaning in misey until She died  
oh how her family cried  
She left a daughter a son and a husband too  
And at her funeral went Boo-hoo-hoo  
I Suppose thats the risk, Of not having a plan  
to escape a fire or meet outside and waiting for a fire man  
I suppose its her fault, for not running faster,  
And now one side of her face is melted like candel wax, the other side  
white as alabaster!  
Its her fault I know!  
Should have run faster! Should have run from the burning foe!!!  
Ghost number five here we come! Oh boy the Torn prince, This should be fun  
A rich boy bursting with pride, while he had a bat his friends had a gun  
So they would race for it and see who would win  
Both cars were sleek, both boys hyped on Gin  
Our dearest frind the torn prince stomped on his break and pulled ahead  
his tires screaching his mind sining with happiness in his head  
He zoomed around tight corners and sped through light  
Behind him hsi friends were still in fights.  
His pride swelled as he saw a wooden ramp. He decided to jump it when he  
should have turned  
he flew into the air landed, crashed and burned!  
It must have been quite a sight!  
To watch a brand new red car turn into shite!  
A long story made short, he didnt ger the gun  
he got a better prise, one that could not be won!  
His death was a tragedy yes its true  
and they tell it for gossip to the kids that are new  
That if you arnt carful, and if you speed,  
The Torn Prince will get you and punish you for your bad bad deed  
Ah ghost number six, She's a fun one  
Pretty and smart and popular, with a heart mad of gold, perfect ,material  
for her to be a nun!  
But oh now, She had to be every thing else, from a moded to a dancer to a  
princess!  
Oh and I must confess,  
She would have mad a fabulas princess. But thats not the point here now is  
it?  
How she died ... Some say she had a break down. I call it a little girl fit  
She wanted to be left alone, she was so pretty and smart  
she wanted it all to stop, to be able to be mean and tart  
So one day while staring at her mirror, she took a long knife and made a  
small cut on her arm, on her lef, on her breast  
oh it went on, She cut herself and bled until her heart stopped dead within  
her chest.  
Before she had died though she crawled into the bathtub. Turned on the  
water to burning hot and soaked  
She closed her eyes and was at peice though her cut burned and smaterd her  
mind was in a blanket of bliss... Cloaked...  
She had been the best girl in school, Popular, pretty and smart But it  
wasnt enough for her,  
She was angsty and sad... never enough. Im sorry folks but in my eyes...  
This girl is a pathetic cur!  
So you've gotton to ghost number seven, well hoe uninvited.  
You were supposed to run away or else be smited  
No matter you came I shall tell  
Of a witch who was not a witch and escaped from hell  
She was celbrating her birthday alone, It was 71 years into her life  
she was old and tired, blind in her right eyes. She cut her cheese and  
bread with a dull knife  
Her brother was supposed to visit her little farm, but he did forget her  
making her feel worthless and all over  
She had had a hard enough child hood, why make her final days a rain cloud  
but her brother had forggoten her and her mind was in a misrable shroud.  
When she heard a knock on the door. She got up her face getting bright  
and stumbled over to the door and opened the door to the night  
"There she is, gents." Said her brothers soft voice. "The witch I told you  
about!"  
Suddenly our dear little pilgrmess was being ushered to town square, She  
did scream she did shout  
but she might as well have beem whispered for all the good it did her  
Our lady was put in the stalks, her land given to her brother, you could  
imagine the confusion she was under  
She was starved and dehadrated when the finaly took her body and through it  
in the lake  
but now their was a curse on her land that her brother did take  
She moaned and she screamed until her brother went mad...  
And then she sat in her farm and cutting her cheese... All the time being  
terrible angry and sad  
And so we countinue along our dreary path to two gost the price of one!  
The Great Child and the Dire Mother, Now you must know this will be lots of  
fun  
Our mother went out one day to the market to by a bit of bread  
Her child was as large as an oxe and we could gues what chore this child  
was  
since it was no mpore then two and cause  
this mother couldnt have been taller then me!  
So she went out one day to go get some bread but was robbed and shot to  
death, Her baby would have been found its a pity though... His mother had  
locked the door and lost the key!  
Oh Im sorry this is so funny.  
The baby cried out calling for his mommy while holding onto his stuffed  
bunny  
The house began to stink as did the child himself  
His diamper would not clean itself!  
So he sat their crying and screaming begging for his life to end  
oh such misery he was in. So I suppose the god of mercy finnaly did bend  
and the child life came to a nasty violent stop  
And years later his bones were found said to be a merical, for this shild  
was as big as a shop!  
But now the mother and child are together, together forever  
though they will never be free... Not ever  
The tenth ghost emerges now  
hes a scary one get ready to bow  
He was once a respected black smith by day  
but as the sun set it was almost as if he was replaced y an imp, a doxie, a  
fay  
He turned to a skummy theif until one night he was caught  
with a hand tightly around his wrist his captors dragged him far away...  
Perhaps if he was lucky he would be shot  
Oh but the god of mercy works in strange ways so instead of being hanged,  
or shot  
he had his hands chopped off on the spot  
After he had nothing but stumps he began to see why stealing was a crime  
specially if you get caught stealing a rich mans dime  
But insted of leaving him cripple the kings men decided to have a little  
fun  
Even by morning they were not done  
"A spot of innocent that was it sir, honest!" They would plead later  
But they would be punished greater  
The drove large thick nails through the poor blacksmith, and stuffed huge  
hammers in his stumps  
When they were pulled off him most of his body was nothing but lumps  
It was a vile thing they did...  
But thats life I suppose and is still to come. You ask for more Ill do as  
you bid  
But please our next story is not for the faint of heart  
I would leave now if you were smart!  
Ah the hells winter now dawns, Youll meet The Jackall today  
Oh he's lots of fun ignore the fact he's crazy as a fay  
This man insane I kid you not  
He even scares me.... I think he should have been shot  
But hey I didnt deside... I dont know who did but he was but in a cozy  
straigh jacket and cage around his head  
m sure there was lots of pain and now that I think about it... How the hell  
was he fed?  
So he tried to run a few times always claiming sanity, a few times it was  
true  
or maybe, maybe he was a skumbag liar that hadnt a clue  
So one day he tried to escape, he was caugh again, nothing big  
but listen hard and listen well this was the day his own grave he would dig  
A fire started up in the office, he was in a nice padded room  
when large men burst in yelling about a fire but he didnt care Sure, he  
thought... why not go out with a big.. boom  
So when the flames came dancing and taunting he ran into the fire and they  
embraced him  
The pain was wonderful and exciting but in the end the fire left him with  
not a one limb  
So theres the story about the jackall but dont worry we're not done yet  
But you want to leave dont you? Getting bored I'll bet  
Dont worry Im almost done  
just one more ghost, only one!  
His names the Juggernaut And boy is he great!  
Some times I wonder if as a boy he lived off hate  
Not important now what happened was this  
He was a young angsty boy, you know the kinf that no girl would want to  
kiss  
So he grew up in a junk yard and was happy there  
Until one night his father died, Ah the big papa bear  
So he kinda went nuts and killed people off one by one  
until he was found one night crushing a young girl into peices for fun  
The police hoolored and yelled but he would give  
so they shot him all over his body and so now he would not live!  
Oh joy or rapture oh golden glory  
The twelve there in a poetic story  
I hoped you enjoyed it I really hope you did  
And so I told you the story I did as I was bid  
But now Im sure your wondering what all that thumping's about  
How the little man is doing nothing but shout...  
Shh listen careful, maybe youll hear it again  
Ah their it is Ill count to ten  
And then Ill be gone youll hear his voice and know who it is  
Ill talk to you later, Chow and thats how it is....  
"In this basement?"  
"Of course in this basement. What is it with you people? If it was next  
door I wouldnt give a shit!!!" 


	2. News for you readers

CHRIST! Alright ALRIGHT! Chill out. I'm going to write the real stories for the 13 ghosts HAPPY? Thank you people you offered compliments. Give me a few days I have a lot to do right now but you'll get your poem up. 


End file.
